Λίμνες Σκωτίας
Λίμναι Σκωτίας lakes in Scotland thumb|250px|[[Βρετανία|Βρετανία.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος λιμνών της Σκωτία. Κατάλογος Freshwater lochs Largest and deepest Alphabetical list thumb|250px|[[Ness Scotland Λίμνη|Loch Ness, η "διασημότερη" λίμνη της Σκωτίας.]] *Aboyne Scotland Λίμνη *Achray Scotland Λίμνη *Antermony Scotland Λίμνη, East Dunbartonshire *Ard Scotland Λίμνη *Affric Scotland Λίμνη *Arkaig Scotland Λίμνη *Assynt Scotland Λίμνη in Sutherland on whose north shore stands Ardvreck Castle *Awe Scotland Λίμνη, the third largest loch by surface area, also the longest *Bardowie Scotland Λίμνη, East Dunbartonshire *Benevian Scotland Λίμνη (Loch Beinn a' Mheadhoin) *Birnie Scotland Λίμνη, nature reserve, Fife *Black Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Carlingwark Scotland Λίμνη, by Castle Douglas *Cash Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Castle Scotland Λίμνη semple *Chon Scotland Λίμνη *Clatteringshaws Scotland Λίμνη, reservoir in Galloway *Cluanie Scotland Λίμνη *Coruisk Scotland Λίμνη Lonely loch in the heart of the Black Cuillin on the Isle of Skye *Dee Scotland Λίμνη *Dochfour Scotland Λίμνη *Doon Scotland Λίμνη *Douglaston Scotland Λίμνη, East Dunbartonshire *Druidibeag Scotland Λίμνη *Drunkie Scotland Λίμνη *Duddingston Scotland Λίμνη *Dùghaill Scotland Λίμνη *Dunalastair Scotland Λίμνη *Dungeon Scotland Λίμνη *Dunsapie Scotland Λίμνη, small, artificial loch in Holyrood Park, Edinburgh, constructed in 1844 *Earn Scotland Λίμνη *Eck Scotland Λίμνη *Eilean Scotland Λίμνη, in Rothiemurchus Forest *Einich Scotland Λίμνη, in Cairngorms *Enoch Scotland Λίμνη, Galloway *Errochty Scotland Λίμνη, Perth and Kinross *Ericht Scotland Λίμνη *Ettrick Scotland Λίμνη, Dumfriesshire *Ewe Scotland Λίμνη *Fairy Scotland Λίμνη *Fannich Scotland Λίμνη *Faskally Scotland Λίμνη *Fitty Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Gaddon Scotland Λίμνη, nature reserve, Fife *Garry Scotland Λίμνη *Garten Scotland Λίμνη, Speyside *Gelly Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Glow Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Grannoch Scotland Λίμνη *Insh Scotland Λίμνη *Katrine Scotland Λίμνη, an important water reservoir *Ken Scotland Λίμνη *Kilconquhar Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Kinghorn Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Leven Scotland Λίμνη, site of Loch Leven Castle *Lindores Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Linlithgow Scotland Λίμνη, situated to the north of Linlithgow *Lochend Scotland Λίμνη, Coatbridge *Lochmill Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Lochy Scotland Λίμνη *Lomond Scotland Λίμνη, the largest by surface area *Lowes Scotland Λίμνη Loch of the Lowes, adjacent to St. Mary's Loch *Loyal Scotland Λίμνη *Lubnaig Scotland Λίμνη, *Lyon Scotland Λίμνη, *Maree Scotland Λίμνη, the fourth largest by surface area *Migdale Scotland Λίμνη *Mire Scotland Λίμνη, on St. Abb's Head, Scottish Borders *Morar Scotland Λίμνη, the fifth largest by surface area, also the deepest freshwater body in the British Isles *Moor Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Morlich Scotland Λίμνη *Morton Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Mullardoch Scotland Λίμνη *Neldricken Scotland Λίμνη, Galloway *Ness Scotland Λίμνη, the second largest by surface area and largest by volume *Oich Scotland Λίμνη *Ore Scotland Λίμνη, Fife *Ossian Scotland Λίμνη *Quoich Scotland Λίμνη *Rannoch Scotland Λίμνη *Ruthven Scotland Λίμνη *Saint Margaret Scotland Λίμνη, artificial loch in Holyrood Park, Edinburgh *Saint Mary Scotland Λίμνη *Scaven Scotland Λίμνη *Shiel Scotland Λίμνη *Shin Scotland Λίμνη, the seventh largest by surface area *Sloy Scotland Λίμνη *Spiggie Scotland Λίμνη, Shetland *Strathbeg Scotland Λίμνη *Tarsan Scotland Λίμνη A Loch in Argyll, formed by the flooding of part of Glen Lean for Hydroelectricity purposes *Tay Scotland Λίμνη, the sixth largest by surface area *Thom Scotland Λίμνη, early artificial reservoir *Town Scotland Λίμνη, Dunfermline, Fife *Treig Scotland Λίμνη *Trool Scotland Λίμνη *Tulla Scotland Λίμνη *Tummel Scotland Λίμνη *Valley Scotland Λίμνη, Galloway *Venachar Scotland Λίμνη *Veyatie Scotland Λίμνη *Voil Scotland Λίμνη *Watten Scotland Λίμνη, Caithness loch famous for its trout *Wharral Scotland Λίμνη *Woodend Scotland Λίμνη, Coatbridge Saltwater lochs *Aline Scotland Λίμνη *Boisdale Scotland Λίμνη *Bracadale Scotland Λίμνη *Brittle Scotland Λίμνη *Broom Scotland Λίμνη *Buie Scotland Λίμνη *Campbeltown Scotland Λίμνη *Carron Scotland Λίμνη *Creran Scotland Λίμνη *Crinan Scotland Λίμνη *Duich Scotland Λίμνη *Dunvegan Scotland Λίμνη *Eil Scotland Λίμνη *Eishort Scotland Λίμνη *Eriboll Scotland Λίμνη * Etive Scotland Λίμνη * Ewe Scotland Λίμνη * Eynort Scotland Λίμνη * Fleet Scotland Λίμνη *Fyne Scotland Λίμνη, the longest of the sea lochs *Gair Scotland Λίμνη in Wester Ross *Gare Scotland Λίμνη, home of Faslane Naval Base *Gilp Scotland Λίμνη *Goil Scotland Λίμνη *Holy Scotland Λίμνη, formerly the site of a US Navy nuclear submarine base *Hourn Scotland Λίμνη *Leven Highlands Scotland Λίμνη, near Glen Coe *Linnhe Scotland Λίμνη, at the southern end of the Great Glen *Long Scotland Λίμνη, Argyll & Bute *Long Highlands Scotland Λίμνη, near Kyle of Lochalsh *Nevis Scotland Λίμνη *Riddon Scotland Λίμνη off the Kyles of Bute * Ryan Scotland Λίμνη * Scavaig Scotland Λίμνη * Scridain Scotland Λίμνη * Snizort Scotland Λίμνη * Striven Scotland Λίμνη * Sunart Scotland Λίμνη * Sween Scotland Λίμνη *Torridon Scotland Λίμνη Historic lochs * In Edinburgh - **Gogarloch - drained **Nor Loch — now filled in ** The Meadows - former Burghloch Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Λίμνες Αγγλίας *Λίμνες Βρετανίας *Λίμνες Σκωτίας *Λίμνες Ουαλλίας *Λίμνες Γης *Αγγλία *Δυτική Ευρώπη Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *